Yunjae Family: Throwing Back Time
by Shimmaxx
Summary: Yunjae fic. Yaoi. Oneshot. Don't like don't read.


**Throwing Back Time**

Cast: Yunjae

Genre: Romance

oOOo

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa apartemennya. Jaejoong baru saja mengantar kedua anaknya ke sekolah mereka. Kedua telapak tangannya memijat halus leher bagian belakangnya sendiri. Menjadi seorang 'istri' bagi Yunho dan 'umma' bagi kedua anaknya Junsu dan Changmin memang cukup melelahkan tapi tetap menyenangkan.

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding di sebelah kirinya. Pukul 9 pagi tepat. Masih ada waktu untuk merilekskan tubuhnya sebelum berkutat dengan alat alat dapur selama berjam-jam nanti. Kemudian namja cantik itu menyalakan tv LED nya.

"Aigoo drama anak remaja" Jaejoong tertawa pelan. Walaupun ia berperan sebagai 'wanita' dalam keluarga kecilnya ini tetap saja Jaejoong tidak terlalu tertarik dengan drama-drama seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong tertawa sekali lagi melihat tayangan drama didepannya. Ingatannya melayang ke masa sekolah nya dulu. Tempat dimana ia pertama kali mengalami mencintai seseorang dan dicintai seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Jung Yunho, suaminya.

oOOo

Flashback

"Yun basah! Hahaha" Seorang namja cantik bertubuh mungil berdiri disamping namja lainnya dengan tubuh yang lebih manly. Keduanya berlindung dibawah jas SMA milik Yunho karena hujan sedang turun. Tangan Yunho melebarkan jas nya dan merangkul tubuh Jaejoong supaya mendekat padanya.

"Joongie berhenti bermain air kau bisa sakit" Yunho semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Jaejoong tetapi Jaejoong malah memberontak karena ia ingin sekali bermain air.

"Tenang Yun, aku akan baik baik saja kekeke~ Lagi pula haltenya sudah dekatkan" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

Yunho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Jaejoong, adik kelasnya yang sudah selama 3 bulan ini menjadi miliknya. Keduanya duduk di halte menunggu bus yang akan datang setengah jam lagi.

"Yun, mianhae jas mu jadi basah begini" Jaejoong merebut jas milik kekasihnya itu dari tangan Yunho dan memerasnya supaya lebih kering.

"Hahaha ne, gwenchana" tangan Yunho mengacak rambut lembab Jaejoong. Kekasihnya begitu menggemaskan. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis.

"Mau mendengarkan lagu?" Jaejoong memasang headset ditelinga kanannya dan memberikan sebelahnya lagi pada Yunho.

"Eum.." Yunho memasang headset di telinga kirinya. Jaejoong mulai memilih lagu dari Ipod nya.

_**Now Playing: EXO-K – Peter Pan**_

"Peter pan?" Yunho merangkul pundak Jaejoong agar bersandar pada pundaknya.

"Ne" Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Yunho.

Keduanya diam menikmati lagu yang dinikmati berdua sambil menatap Hujan. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di halte ini menjadikan suasana semakin romantis. Sesekali Jaejoong bersenandung mengikuti alunan lagu tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan tangannya mengenggam tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung atas perlakuan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dalam tapi lembut.

"Y-yun?" Seketika Jaejoong menjadi gugup ditatap seperti itu oleh Yunho.

"Nae mameun hangsang gureum tago naratji... Neoneun Wendy Cinderella boda yeppeotji...(My heart was always flying while riding a cloud...  
You were prettier than Wendy, Cinderella...)" Tiba-tiba Yunho menyanyikan sedikit bagian dari lagu yang baru saja mereka dengarkan berdua.

Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya sesaat kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang mulai kemerahan. Yunhonya memang tidak bisa ditebak, bisa saja membuat dirinya melayang.

Yunho mengangkat kembali wajah Jaejoong dengan memegang dagunya. Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho ragu-ragu. Semakin lama wajah Yunho mendekat ke wajah Jaejoong. Seketika Jaejoong menutup matanya. Dengan lembut bibir Yunho menempel ke bibir Jaejoong, sangat lembut.

Bersamaan dengan moment tersebut secara tidak sengaja Ipod Jaejoong memutar lagu milik _Yiruma_ yaitu _Kiss the Rain,_ yang mengalun lewat headset mereka.

Akhirnya pada hari ini mereka berdua mengalami _First Kiss_ nya ditengah Hujan.

oOOo

"Yun, kau selalu saja telat. Menyebalkan" Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae Joongie. Sebentar lagi tim basket sekolah kita akan bertanding, jadi kami harus berlatih lebih lama" Yunho memegang pundak Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau lebih menyayangi tim basket mu daripada aku" Jaejoong masih pada posisi semula. Ia memahami keadaan Yunho sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah mereka tapi Jaejoong tetaplah Jaejoong, tidak akan mau di nomor duakan dari hal lainnya.

"Yak! Siapa yang bilang begitu hum?" Yunho terkekeh pelan. Kata-kata Jaejoong terdengar konyol menurutnya.

"Sikap mu yang menunjukan kalau kau lebih menyayangi tim basket mu" Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Yunho.

Belum jauh Jaejoong meninggalkan tempatnya, Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang. "Baiklah, maafkan aku ne? Kau mau kan?"

"Ani" Jaejoong menjawab dengan singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan cara ini?" Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong dari belakang dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Masih marah eoh?"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya malu dan menyembunyikan senyum manisnya. "Ah kau membuatku malu..." Jaejoong menggumam pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Yunho. Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar ucapa polos kekasihnya dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong lembut. Yunho tau meskipun kekasihnya mudah marah karena hal hal kecil tetapi Jaejoong-nya sangat mudah pula untuk memaafkan.

Kemudian keduanya bergandengan tangan untuk menghabiskan malam minggu berdua berkeliling sungai Han sesuai janji mereka.

oOOo

_7 Years Later.._

Jaejoong memeluk lengan Yunho sebelah kanan. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul. Malam ini Yunho berjanji mentraktir kekasihnya dalam rangka merayakan kelulusan Jaejoong dari pendidikan akhirnya di Seoul University. Well, walaupun selama ini Yunho selalu mentraktir Jaejoong diacara kencan mereka tetap saja malam ini terasa berbeda bagi Yunho karena ia telah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Jaejoong.

"Yun, tidak biasanya kau mengajak ku kencan naik bus seperti ini kekeke~" Jaejoong mengusap-usap pipinya dilengan Yunho.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Ani, hanya tidak biasanya. Biasanya kau selalu membawa mobil"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan masa sekolah kita. Pulang bersama dengan bus" Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Ah... sudah lama sekali, ne? Beruntung sekali selama 7 tahun aku masih menjadi milik mu" Jaejoong tersenyum malu.

"Dan aku lebih beruntung selama 7 tahun ini masih memiliki mu. Saranghae" Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong lembut.

"Nado Saranghae, Yun" Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho dari samping.

Keduanya tiba di Halte bus tempat mereka menunggu bus selama masa sekolah dulu. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut halte ini. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Hanya bangkunya saja yang sepertinya sudah di cat ulang menjadi warna putih bersih.

Beberapa saat keduanya duduk dalam diam. Sampai tiba-tiba suara gemericik air mengusik pendengaran keduanya. Jaejoong tersenyum. Hujan. Jaejoong sangat menyukai hujan.

"Yun, hujan!" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar sambil mengguncangkan pundak Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi Jaejoong.

"Mau hujan-hujanan?" Yunho menggenggam sebelah tangan Yunho.

"Heum?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Sejak dulu Yunho selalu melarangnya bermain ditengah hujan tapi kali ini Yunho malah memberi tawaran. Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, Yunho sudah berlari menarik tangan Jaejoong ke tengah hujan.

Yunho terus menarik Jaejoong sambil tertawa. Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Keduanya berlari menuju taman yang tidak jauh dari halte tersebut. Mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Yun, aku senang sekaliii" Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho setelah mereka tiba di taman yang sepi ini. Tapi Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong perlahan-lahan. Jaejoong hanya memberi tatapan bingung.

"Jaejoongie, 7 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. 7 tahun waktu yang cukup lama" Yunho tersenyum dan meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"M-maksud mu?" Jaejoong mulai gugup.

"Selama 7 tahun ini aku bahagia melihat senyum mu Jaejoongie. Dan lebih bahagia jika aku tau bahwa aku lah alasan kau tersenyum. Dan sangat menyakitkan melihat mu menangis. Lebih menyakitkan lagi jika aku tau bahwa aku lah alasan kau menangis." Tangan Yunho menggenggam tangan dingin Jaejoong lebih erat.

"Jaejoongie, aku akan membuatmu tersenyum selamanya. Dan tidak akan membiarkan air mata mu jatuh. Aku akan membahagiakan mu. Maukah kau mengizinkan aku untuk membuktikannya?" Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dalam. "Would you marry me?"

Jaejoong menerjang tubuh Yunho. Tangannya melingkar dileher Yunho dan wajahnya ia sembunyikan di leher Yunho. "Yes, I do"

End of Flashback

oOOo

"Eungh..." Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10.30 siang. Tidak terasa selama 1 setengah jam ia tertidur di sofa ruang tengah.

Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya. Mimpi nya barusan benar benar indah. Kenangan masa lalunya diputar kembali bagai film lewat mimpinya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merindukan suaminya yang sejak tadi pagi meninggalkan rumah untuk ke kantor. Jaejoong membuka ponselnya dan menuliskan sesuatu pada fitur e-mail nya.

_**To: Nae Yunnie**_

_**From: Joongie **_

_**Yun, Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae. **_

Tidak lama setelah ia menekan tombol untuk mengirim pesan, ponselnya bergetar. Kebiasaan Yunhonya selalu membalas pesannya dengan menelfon. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis kemudian menjawab telfon Yunnie nya.

-FIN-

AIGOO FF MACAM APA INI. Sebenernya ini ff masih bagian dari FF Yunjae Family tapi untuk yang ini fokus ke emak bapaknya Junsu ama Changmin hehehe. Gomawo yang mau mampir baca ini apalagi kalo nge review hehehe.

Ohiya maapin saya yang gapernah bales review, bukan saya sombong atau apa gitu tapi sejujurnya saya masih gak ngerti ngapa-ngapain(?) di ffn ini *buka aib* mian, ne... *bow*


End file.
